Twilight random one shots
by felicia2235
Summary: Twilight one shots. They will be mature content. Some longer than others and any pairing could pop up depending on what I'm feeling at that time. I may take request but I'm not 100% sure you can send them if you want. Enjoy and don't be surprised if a random crazy pairing pops in. It's just how my brain works.
1. BellaJasperPeter

***Twilight one shots. They will be mature content. Some longer than others and any pairing could pop up depending on what I'm feeling at that time. I may take request but I'm not 100% sure you can send them if you want. Enjoy and don't be surprised if a random crazy pairing pops in. It's just how my brain works. I don't own anything to do with Twilight. ***

**_First story. Paring will be Jasper/Bella/Peter. Male slash will be included. Mature content. _**

"Bella. Oh no. Shit." Jacob Black cried out as the pack phased back Human and ran to where they had left Bella. They had been tracking the Red headed leech for miles before they found she had not only got past them but also killed Charlie and kidnapped Bella. They tracked her down almost to the border when they finally found her and killed her but now they see they were too late. She had been in the process of draining Bella when they found her and now Bella was turning.

Jake fell to his knees as tears for his best friend flowed down his face. He had failed her just like the Cullen's had.

"What do we do? I can't kill her." Jake ask Sam who looked just as sad as they rest of them. They had come to all love Bella as they helped her through her depression and now to lose her and Charlie was a huge blow.

"No I can't either. All we can do is take her back to the Cullen's place and leave her to finish her change and I'll try to get a hold of the Cullen's to see if one of them could come back and take Bella somewhere safe. She can't come on the Rez anymore. Especially not as a newborn." Sam said and Jake nodded, knowing there wasn't anything else they could do.

Jake picked her up and cringed when she yelled out in pain asking him to kill her to stop the burning. He ignored it and ran as fast as he could as a human back towards the Cullen house as the others left to go back to the Rez and hopefully they could find one of the Cullen's to help. Jake planned to stay with Bella until either she woke up or one of the Leeches came to help.

Jasper groaned as he pulled out of Peter and flopped back down on their bed in their home in Montana hidden away from the world. A lot had happened in the year since he fucked up and caused pain to the one human that meant a lot to him. Alice had informed him that she no longer loved him and that she had known all these years that they were never mates and she was just selfish and didn't want to be alone while he went to find his true mates. Yes mates. According to Alice Jasper would have two mates. One in Peter that he always had a feeling about but now that Charlotte was gone and dead thanks to Peter finding out she was still working with Maria Jasper was able to explore the feeling he always had with Peter and vice versa.

Once they left Forks on Edwards demand and moved to Alaska and Alice dropped the bomb on him he slipped into depression until Peter with his all knowing ass came to Alaska and collected him. Telling the Cullen's to kindly fuck off that they had ruined Jasper enough and he would be taking Jasper home with him. And Jasper went happily glad to be away from Alice's manipulations and Edward's mood swings when he bothered to come home.

It took time but Peter got Jasper back to his old self and even got him back to the right diet of human blood showing Jasper that the animal diet had help to ruin him and turn him into a pussy. Peters words of course.

Now they were just waiting for Peter to get some kind of all knowing intuition about where there third mate was so they could go claim her and bring her home and complete them.

"Finally." Peter yelled out from the shower where he had snuck off to while Jasper was lost in thoughts of their past this last year. Jasper sat up in alarm as Peter burst through the door deliciously naked.

"Answer that fucking phone call Major. It's our queue." He barked out as he flew to the closet and started packing a bag and dressing. Jasper stared at him in confusion before his old cell phone rang from the dresser drawer. It was the phone he used when he was a Cullen. He didn't have a need for one at the moment but he kept it one in case Rose of Emmett needed him.

He ignored all of Alice's calls not having shit to say to that conniving little bitch.

"Answer fucker." Peter called out from the closet and Jasper rushed over trusting Peter and looked at it. Not recognizing the number it answered.

"Jasper." He said and he heard a deep relieved sigh.

"Thank god. Jasper Cullen yes?" the male ask.

"I go by Whitlock now. Who is this?" Jasper ask the male voice he thought he had heard before.

"Sam Uley. Do you have any idea how bad your old house sticks. I had to spend hours in there looking for a phone number for one of you leeches before I found this one. You people really didn't want to be found did you?" Sam ask and Jasper knew it was the head wolf from Forks calling. Looking over at Peter who nodded with a smile on his face Jasper replied.

"I'm not apart of that family anymore. But what can I do for you Sam?" Jasper ask and Sam sighed.

"It's Bella." Sam said and Jasper with tense looking at Peter who just kept on smiling.

"What about Bella. Do you want Edwards number or something because I don't think." Jasper said and Sam cut him off.

"I don't want that fuckers numbers for nothing. He's done enough and if Bella's was in the middle of a Vampire change I would have bothered to call your ass either." Sam said and Jasper gasp in shock.

"WHAT?" Jasper ask and Sam growled.

"Yeah. You and your family left Bella to deal with not only crippling depression after what that bastard told her about how you guys never loved her and she was only a toy but you left her with 2 fucking leeches after her. We got the asshole with the dreads but the Red Head got by us. Killed Charlie and kidnapped Bella. We found her draining Bella and killed her yesterday but we were too late and now Bella's in the middle of turning into a bloodsucker. We didn't know what to do. She can't come to the Rez with us anymore but none of us could kill her so we took her back to your old place and Jake's been staying with her while I've been all over town trying to find someone with a number to you people. When I came up empty I went back to your place and found a cell number in an office drawer and called it and I got you. Now we cant handle a newborn Vampire here and we don't want to have to put her down, so do you or someone in your family think you could come here and help her out. Since it's all your fault to begin with." Sam finished and Jasper couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Not only did Edward lie to them about what he told Bella but Alice didn't keep an eye on her like she said she would and now Charlie was dead and Bella was in the middle of a change with nothing but dogs to keep her company. Fuck.

"I'll be there in a few hours. Don't move her or you'll just make it worse for her. Don't call anyone else the rest of my family doesn't deserve to know what they did." Jasper told the dog who agreed and hung up.

"Peter?" Jasper questioned after hanging up the phone.

"It's her. I can see her now. She will be amazing." Peter told him handing him clothes to change into.

"Why didn't I know before when I was around her for months?" Jasper ask and Peter shrug.

"The same as we didn't know until we both lost our old mates. We were blinded by what we thought was real when we were only being played. The same with Bella I guess. She would have been ready for us as a human and now she needs us and it's time for us to all be together." Peter said and Jasper nodded as they took of running back to Forks. Back to Bella and Jasper just hoped she'd forgive him for running her life and be opened to him and Peter.

"There here." Sam told Jake as Bella yelled out in pain again. They both had huge headaches from hearing her screams not to mention the smell in the house was about to kill them. They loved Bella but this was beyond something they could handle.

"Bout fucking time." Jake replied as he moved towards the porch after giving Bella one last kiss to the forehead whispering good bye to her and hoping she found some form of happiness in her new life.

"Which ones Jasper?" Sam ask when two Vampires came into view. One had shoulder length blonde hair and the other had shoulder length dark brown hair and he did noticed they both had red eyes.

"I'm Jasper and this is Peter. We've come to help Bella." He replied with a southern accent.

"I see your eyes are no longer gold." Sam comment and Jake held back a growl.

"I no longer live with or like the Cullen's anymore but we won't feed in this area. Will be taking Bella back to our home with us." Jasper told him and Sam stared at him a moment and nodded.

"Just. Be good to her please. She's had a real shitty year. No one deserves what she went through." Sam told them and they gave a nod and watched as the dogs phased and ran back to their lands leaving the two Vampires alone with the soon to be newborn.

"Let's go. She shouldn't be alone." Peter said as they entered the house and could hear Bella screaming from the living room where they had placed her. Rush to her side Both Jasper and Peter took one of her hands and started talking to her. Trying to calm her. Jasper used his gift as much as he could and she seemed to relax slightly.

"It's ok Bella. I'm here. It's Jasper. I'm so sorry about the pain I've caused you. I'll explain everything to you when you wake. I have my friend Peter here with me. We're going to take care of you darling. Don't worry. No one will hurt you again." Jasper told her over and over. Peter too introduced himself to her and neither left her side until they heard the final beat of her heart and knew her change was complete.

"Stand back." Jasper said as they waited for Bella to wake up. They both stared in awe at her new look. Jasper could still see the old Bella in there but her human beauty had been enhanced and she was breathtaking and the beast within him wanted to claim her and Peter both as soon as possible. The fact that at one time he found Alice to be attractive was making him sick to his stomach as he gazed at Bella's beauty and he could feel from Peter he felt the same.

"Bella darling. Open your eyes for us please." Jasper said and they both tensed when her eyes popped open and she sat up quickly staring at them both.

"Jas. Jasper?" Bella ask and he nodded and gasps when she flew in his arms and wrapped him in a very tight hug that had him groaning in pain.

"Bella sweetheart. Loosen your grip please." Jasper told her and she gasp in shock and Jasper could feel how ashamed she was of herself and he quickly relaxed her.

"Don't fret sweetness. You're just a little strong than us for the moment it's not your fault." Jasper told cupping her cheek and smiled when she leaned into his touch nodding.

"What are you doing here? I heard you both talking to me but I can't remember everything. Oh who are you? And what is that smell?" Bella fired off question after question and both male's chuckled as her newborn brain couldn't focus on one thing at a time.

"One question at a time darling. The smell would be your wolf friends. They brought you here and found my number and called me. This is Peter I've been living with him for several months since I left the Cullen's. We came here to take you back to our home in Montana so we can take care of you. We have lots to discuss darling." Jasper said and they watched as she processed all the information.

"Victoria?" she ask and both males growled.

"Dead. Thanks to yours wolfs." Peter told her and she nodded.

"What do I look like?" She ask and Jasper smirked.

"Amazing. Go look." He told her and watched as she sped to the bathroom they could hear her gasp in amazement at her new look before she appeared back in front of them.

"Wow. Wait your eyes are red like mine?" Bella ask reaching up to touch just under Jaspers eyes and he nodded taking her hand and kissing it causing lust to spike within her.

"Yes. I have left the family and moved back with Peter. We are back on human diet. But it is up to you as to what diet you want." He told her and she nodded.

"I want the same as you. What happened Jasper? Where's Alice and why did you all leave me?" Bella ask sadness and hurt almost bring Jasper to his knees. So he told her everything. He told her about how Edward told them that she understood why they were leaving and wanted them gone. How Alice reveled that she never loved him but kept Jasper away from Peter for her own sick pleasure. How Peter's mate was killed by Peter for betraying him to Maria and how they were here because Bella was there third and final mate.

Bella listen to everything they told her. Jasper felt her emotions change rapidly as she listened to what they said once they were finished she paced around the room for a while letting everything in her newborn brain settle before speaking and the other two understood and allowed her time to think.

"Thank you." Bella finally said and Jasper was confused.

"For what darling." He ask and she smiled.

"For telling me the truth. Leaving nothing out. I use to fucking hate it when Edward and Alice would only tell me what they though I needed to know like I was some kind of child that needed to be protected from the hard truths. It pissed me off something serious." She said and they both chuckled.

"So when do we leave? I'm hungry and I want to see my new home." Bella told them and they were shocked at not only how controlled she was but that she didn't have any more questions.

"Are you sure darling. We don't want you to feel you have to go with us. It's your choice. I understand if you still love Edward but you have to understand. When we claim you, you're ours. We are both very dominate and we won't allow anyone to hurt you or take you from us. So be sure you're ready for that before you agree to move in with us. If you don't want that I can take you back to the Cullen's for your newborn year." Jasper told her and she shook her head rapidly.

"No. I don't want to be anywhere near them right now. And whatever love I had for Edwards frigid ass left with him in the woods that day. I never blamed you for anything Jasper I was just hurt that you left without a good bye but I understand you where played just as I was. I feel right being here with both of you and I want to be yours." She said and both Peter and Jasper had her in their arms as soon as she finished her speech. They took turns kissing her and making sure there scent was all over her before they were able to pull back enough. She wasn't ready to be claimed fully yet. She needed blood and they needed to show her, her new home.

"Well take care of you Bella. We promise. We will never leave you, hurt you or betray you. It'll be the three of us forever." Jasper told her after kissing her one last time and she moaned and nodded her excitement.

"Here lover. Put these on until we can get you clothes that fit once were home. Well order you some." Peter told her handing her one of Jaspers button down shirts and a pair of old pants they stole from Esme's closet. Nodding Bella changed quickly and came back ready for them to take her hunting.

They ran halfway to Montana before Peter and Jasper stopped Bella in a small town. Jasper and Peter led Bella down the dark alleyway until Bella hissed as the smell of Human blood hit her nose. Jasper grabbed her from behind and brought his mouth to her ear as they stared down at a group of gang members waiting to sell drugs on the street.

"Do you smell them my mate. What do you want to do? What are your instincts telling you?" he whispered and she growled low.

"I want them Jasper please." She begged bloodlust taking over.

"Go Bella. Feed. Will be right along with you. Just do what you feel comes natural." Jasper said before letting her go and they watched as she ran up to the group and effectively dazzled all 5 of them to follow her into the alley where all three Vampires pounced.

Bella moaned loudly as the taste of human blood satisfied her thirst. She didn't know why any vampire in their right mind would give this taste up for animal blood and she knew the Cullen's were crazy to even attempt it. 3 Humans later Bella was finally full.

"Feel better our little baby vampire." Peter ask her and she nodded.

"Much. How the hell you spent 50 years on animal blood is beyond me Jasper." Bella told him and he chuckled.

"Yes well I'll never put myself through that shit again. Come were close to home." He told her taking her hand as Peter took her other and they ran until they made it to their home.

Bella loved the house. It was a medium size log cabin and she fell in love with it. They watched as she raced from room to room taking everything in until she stopped at their bedroom.

Jasper and Peter were in the living room when they heard her stop running and begin to purr. Pure lust like they never felt raced through their bodies as they went in to find there mate laying on their large king size bed waiting for them. Jasper and Peter knew from experience in the past that Newborns thirst for sex just as much as they do blood and it seem Bella was hungry for her mates and they were more than glad to help her with her hunger.

Jasper appeared over top her quickly and captured her lips in a passionate kiss that had Bella moaning and withering under him. Peter shifted beside them on the bed quickly unbuttoning both Jasper and Bella's shirts and they moaned when their skin touched. Jasper pulled back and guided Peters head towards him in a kiss and he felt Bella's lust spike at seeing them together.

"Damn that's hot." She whispered and both males chuckled. Jasper pulled away from Peter and guided him down to kiss Bella as Jasper ripped Peter's shirt off him and began kissing down Bella's body. He was soon joined by Peter as they worked Bella's breast until she was begging for more.

Removing the rest of their clothes and ripping Bella's pants off they groaned at seeing Bella naked for the first time and Bella moaned when she got a good look at her mates in the nude and Jaspers eyes rolled in the back of his head at the amount of lust flowing from his mates.

Grabbing Bella he flipped her over until she was straddling his waist letting Peter move in behind her they both kissed her neck and Jasper felt her grid into him and he knew he had to have her.

"Are you ready Bella? Were both going to take you? Claim you now." Jasper ask her and she nodded unable to speak she was so far gone at that moment. Nodding Jasper lifted her up and carefully lowered her down until he was fully inside her.

Peter pushed her forward onto Jasper's chest as he used his fingers to work her ass lose enough so he could push in as well. They all stayed still for a moment just allowing the feel of how right they were together sink in and to give Bella time to adjust to them both.

"Move. God please." Bella said and they both moved picking up a fast rhythm quickly. They were all growling, moaning and cursing as they approached orgasm and Jasper groaned when Bella reached down and bit the side of this neck on the opposite side of Peter's claim mark. When she was done she pulled Peter down and did the same to him before they felt her tighten around them and they both bite into her to make her as there's one on each side of her neck as they spilled there seed inside her before collapsing on the bed in a heap.

"Shit that was good." Bella said breaking the silence causing them all to laugh out loud at how perfect there life was now and how whole they all felt.

Days went by in perfect peace for the trio. Bella's appetite for Blood and Sex never lessened and the men were fine with both. They did find out that she had a gift. She was a shield and they spent time working with her. Make sure she could fight just as well as them and that she was able to control her shield just in case they ran across any danger. Her shield was very strong. She was able to shield all three of them from attacks both physical and from gifts and Bella was happy that for once in her life she wouldn't be the weak link anymore. She could stand beside her mates if need be and she was happy about that.

Today they were lounging around the house after coming back from feeding. Jasper and Peter were showing Bella some of the history books that had them both in it from the civil war when Peter groaned.

"What's the matter?" Jasper ask him and he rolled his eyes.

"Your phones going to ring." He said just as his old Cell rang from their bedroom. He ran and got it and Bella heard him groan as he saw whoever it was. He walked back in with the now silent phone in his hand.

"who was it?" Bella ask as he tossed it on the table in disgust.

"Alice." He said and Bella tensed and Jasper felt panic rush through her and he was in front of her in an instant.

"What's wrong darling. Why the panic all of a sudden. You know we wont let anyone hurt you right?" Jasper ask her and she nodded and he could tell if she could cry she would.

"I'm just worried she's going to take you away from us." Bella sobbed and Jasper pulled her into his arms before sitting with her in his lap next to Peter.

"Sweetheart. What will never happen. You and Peter are my mates. My life now. No one will take me from that." He told her.

"But. You loved her at one time. You spent 50 years with her and was happy. What if she comes here and convinces you to leave with her?" Bella said panicked and Jasper sent her a wave of calm.

"Bella listen to me and listen good. I was not happy with Alice or as a Cullen. She found me at the worst point in my life and took advantage of that and made be think I loved her. Hell I wasn't even attracted to her and still anit. The animal blood made me weak and unable to see what was clearly in front of me until Alice spelled it out that she was just using me. I would never go back with someone that did that to me even if I wasn't mated to the two of you. Bella we marked each other you cant break that kind of bond. I never, ever marked Alice and she couldn't even look at me naked due to my scars long enough to want to mark me. Nothing she will do or say will make me leave you and Peter and I know the same goes for him. Were never leaving you. Not ever ok." Jasper explained and Peter nodded along with him in agreement. Bella sighed able to feel in there bond that what he says is true and she hugs him in relief.

"And if she comes here with that in mind and upsets you or Peter I will gladly rip her apart and spit venom on her ashes. So don't worry darling." Jasper told her and she nodded laughing.

"If I see her again can I kick her ass for what she did to you and to me? Edward too I'd love to fuck him up. The bastard." Bella said and Jasper chuckled and nodded.

"Well even help you." he told her and she smiled.

"I do miss the others though. Even Rose." Bella said shrugging and Jasper kissed her forehead.

"Maybe one day we can see them again. I do miss Emmett and Rose too and they have visited Peter and I before when they want to get away from the family. They feel like outsiders there as well. Plus it would be fun to see you beat Emmett in arm wrestling while you're still stronger than him." Jasper said laughing as did the other two before the phone rang again.

"Might as well get it Major. She won't stop." Peter told him and he kissed Bella before picking up the phone. Bella went to move to give him privacy but he tightened his arm around her waist.

"Stay." He told her and she nodded as he flipped open the phone.

"What Alice?" Jasper ask and they could hear Alice sigh in relief on the other in.

"About time Jasper. What is going on. I cannot see you or Peter anymore. I've been looking for weeks but something's stopping me." Alice ask and Jasper look at Bella who looked down sheepishly. She had hopped getting her shield on them all the time would protect them from Alice ad Jasper smiled at her.

"Good you need to stay out of my business anyways Alice." Jasper told her and they heard her sigh.

"Really Jasper. After all the years together you're going to act like this. I think you should come home. Peter is obviously a bad influence on you and your diet I'm sure." Alice said and Jasper growled at her.

"Talk about one of my mates again Alice and I'll fucking rip you apart. There is no home for me there anymore. My home is here with my mates and that's final. I have nothing to say to you, you sneaky little bitch." Jasper spat into the phone and Alice gasps in shock at his threats. Bella and Peter both ran their hands over Jasper to calm him down.

"Jasper." They heard Carlisle over the phone now who must have taken the phone from Alice.

"Jasper son. Everyone misses you here. You and Peter are welcome to come back if you'd like." He told Jasper and Jasper snorted.

"Really. Were both welcome. Even with our different lifestyle." He ask and Carlisle sighed.

"If that's the way you want to feed then will have to accept it son. Your still family and Alice did wrong in the past but she was just worried about you when you went blank on her." Carlisle told him.

"I appreciate the invite Carlisle and maybe one day we will visit but at the moment we have our hands full with our other mate who is still a newborn." Jasper told as he ran his hands down Bella's body and she moaned before clamping her hands over to mouth embarrassed, glaring playfully at Jasper who just smirked.

"You found your other mate then?" Carlisle ask and they could hear the others in the back ground Edward included asking who it was.

"None of your concern Carlisle. I'll keep in touch I have to go. You know how newborns are. Always hungry for several things." Jasper said smirking before hanging up the phone and carrying Bella to their room with Peter following, he needed to get his hands full of his mates.

More months flew by without another word from the Cullen's until they received a wedding invite in the mail.

"Who's getting married?" Bella ask when Jasper opened the mail that day.

"Kate is to Garrett." Jasper said and Peter laughed.

"So the electric current was able to rope down the playboy himself. I'm shocked." Peter said and Bella was confused so they explained who Kate and her sisters were along with who Garrett was.

"So are we going?" Bella ask and Jasper shrugged.

"Don't know. What do yall want to do? If we go all the Cullen's will be there and we probably will have a fight on our hands once they see Bella. Especially with Edward." Jasper said looking at Bella.

"I'd like to get it over with if that's ok. I need to face them. Plus I'd like to one day be able to see the family once in a while and in order to do that we need to have the confrontation first." Bella said and they nodded.

"Ok will go. It's been a while since I've had a good fight. Might be fun." Peter said and they all laughed before replying they would attend.

"Did Jasper tell you when they would arrive?" Tanya ask Carlisle and there family as they came back from there hunt. The wedding was in a few days and the Cullen's had arrived a week early to spend time with their extended family.

"Jasper doesn't talk with us much anymore. Not after what happened with Alice." Rose replied shooting a glare at the little pixie that was chatting up one of Garrett's friends who she says is her mate. Some vampire with the gift to see the past where Alice can see the future.

"That's a shame. He replied stating he would be bringing two others with him." Kate said and Rose nodded.

"Peter and there other mate. We have no idea who it is though." Rose told them.

"Look." Emmett yelled out where the guys where tossing a football around in the snow.

They looked up when they heard a car approach.

"I can't hear them." Edward said confused when Jasper and Peter both got out of the car and left the third person behind as they walked forward.

"Jasper. Thank you for coming." Tanya said going to hug her old friend but he put his hand up to stop her.

"Please don't touch me. Our other mate is still a newborn and the clamming is still fresh. If you touch me she will see you as a threat." Jasper said and Tanya nodded backing up.

"I understand. When can we meet her?" Tanya ask.

"In just a moment. We wanted to forewarn anyone that touches her without her permission will deal with us and do not pass judgment until you know everything. Deal." Jasper said and they all nodded.

"Of course son. Why do you feel we would react badly?" Carlisle ask him.

"You'll see. Come out darling." Jasper called and they all watched as the back door opened and out step a beautiful vampire that the Denali's didn't know but the Cullen's did and they gasp in shock.

"What have you done?" Edward hissed before leaping at Jasper and Peter when he caught sight of Bella. The others were too stunned to stop him because they had yet to take their eyes off the nervous red eyed Bella.

However, the moment Edward leaped at her mates Bella was in front of them and her shield slammed into Edward sending him flying back towards his family and landing in a heap in the snow.

"I did warn you." Jasper replied as Peter and Jasper both wrapped arms around Bella.

"Don't anyone fucking touch either of them." Bella hissed out in anger her shield forming strongly around her and her two mates.

"wow. What a powerful shield." Elezar breathed out as he saw what power she had thanks to his gift.

"Jasper. You turned my Bella?" Edward hissed and Bella scoffed.

"Pst. I'm not your anything Edward. That ended when you left me crying on the forest floor after telling me I was nothing but a toy to you and your family. Or did you forget that?" Bella ask him and he looked down ashamed as did Alice Jasper noticed.

"You told her what?" Rose ask him with a murderous look on her face that surprised Bella.

"And besides Jasper and Peter didn't change me idiot. You not only left me broken and depressed you left me with only wolves to protect me. Victoria killed Charlie and kidnapped me. She was in the process of draining me dry with the wolves killed her but it was too late I was already changing. They took me back to your old house and were able to locate a cell number that happened to be Jaspers. He and Peter came and help me in my change and I've been with them since. There my mates. Get the hell over it. You lost your chance you frigid little virgin." Bella hissed and Jasper had to wrap an arm around her waist to stop her from killing Edward in her newborn rage but he was laughing his ass off at her rant as was Peter.

"Alice I see you knew about what Edward told Bella. Not that I'm surprised. You meddle way too much for your own good." Jasper told her and she sulked and pouted against her new mate.

"Bella we had no idea." Carlisle told her and she scoffed.

"Are you or are you note the leader of this coven Carlisle?" she ask him and he nodded.

"Then why the hell did you not grow a pair of balls and make your own mind up when it came to leaving me. Edward may have persuaded you all to leave with his lies but he didn't make your choices for you. You all have a mind of your own and yet did not use it. But that's water under the bridge now. I know who I can trust and it's only the two men standing beside me. I'm only here because I wanted to get this over with since I knew it would happen eventually and I wouldn't mind meeting the extended family but if us being here is going to be an issue and you won't let us be here in peace then will leave." Bella told them.

"No your welcome of course. Please stay." Kate told her and she looked at Jasper who nodded is ok.

"Will stay for now but if anyone so much as tries anything at all were gone. For good." Jasper told them and they nodded.

"We've rented a house a few miles from here since I know you don't approve of our diet so will be staying there." Peter told them and they nodded not wanting to piss off the 3 Vampire's anymore than they already have.

Jasper and Peter lead Bella into the house and she was introduced to all there extended family. The Cullen's stayed away only observing from a distance. Bella was a beautiful Vampire and her newborn control was amazing. Jasper and Peter hovered over her protectively so even if they want to talk to her they were scared to piss off the two dominate males.

"Jasper can we talk?" Alice ask him after they had been there for a while. Jasper turned towards his ex.

"Talk." He told her and she huffed.

"Alone. Please." She said smiling sweetly to him and he sneered.

"Nope. Anything you have to say to me you say in front of my mates. Otherwise I don't want to hear it." He told her and she huffed again before turning and leaving to hunt with her mate who had agreed to learn their diet.

They left shortly after that but they came to the main house everyday and Bella got to know the three sisters, Carmen and Elezar very well and loved getting to know them. Tanya had admitted to having a thing for Edward for years and Bella encouraged her to keep trying. Edward just didn't know what to do with a beautiful women whether they be human or Vampire it seemed.

"Bella. Please can we talk." Edward ask her when he saw her sitting with Tanya and Kate watching the men setup for the Wedding. Jasper and Peter turned when they felt Bella's un ease but she waved them away, letting them know she wanted to handle this herself. They stayed close just in case there mate needed them.

"What is it you want now Edward?" Bella ask and he sighed.

"I wanted to apologize. I really did think I was doing what was best for you when I left. And I said the mean stuff because I wanted you to forget about me faster and Alice and I figured you'd move on if you hated me. I'm sorry I never stopped loving you." he told her and Bella rolled her eyes.

"That's all nice and shit Edward but that's your problem. You always treated me like I was your child and not your girlfriend. I may not have been a vampire but I had been taking care of myself for years before you came along. I was grown enough to make my own choices and you took that from me. You hurt me more than words can express and I will never be able to forget that Edward. Our time is up. I am a different Bella now and I'm happy with the new me and my mates. You need to move on and find someone else." She told him. He nodded sadly but understood and left to sulk and pout. Tanya excused herself to follow, seeing if she could comfort him. Bella laughed at that and told her to go for it. Show him what a woman is made of.

"Were proud of you darling." Jasper told her later that night as they laid in bed in the rental house.

"What for?" she ask and she chuckled.

"For the way you stood up to Eddy and didn't lose your temper. It's amazing how strong you are." Peter told her rolling her back over and moaning as he sank into her heat for round two. She moaned loudly bucking her hips up when he didn't move right away. Jasper kneeled behind Peter and Bella saw why Peter was being still. Jasper was preparing him and Bella panted in lust as she watched Jasper ease into Peter. Peter hissed as he was stretched open and panted dropping his head onto Bella's chest waiting for Jasper to move.

Once Jasper started moving he was practically fucking both his mates as they moved with him. There dominate mate. He groaned as Peter's ass clamped down on him and reached around Peter and rubbed Bella's clit causing her to cry out and her orgasm swept through her pulling both Peter and Jasper along with her.

"Damn. That was good." Peter mumbled lazily and Bella and Jasper chuckled agreeing with him.

The next day Bella, Jasper and Peter sat in the front row watching Kate and Garrett wed. It was a beautiful service and after words they spent hours dancing. Peter and Jasper taking turns spinning Bella around the dance floor.

Bella allowed Carlisle and Emmett to dance with her once just because she did miss them.

"Rose and I really are sorry Bella Boo. Hopefully one day you'll forgive us and we can come visit you and your guys." Emmett told her and Bella nodded. She'd like to see them more and she'd work on forgiving them.

"Would you want a wedding like this darling?" Peter ask her when they watched Kate and Garrett drive off towards there honeymoon. Bella watched them drive off and shook her head.

"No. Not really. I wouldn't mind getting some rings and exchanging them between us when were back home if you want but even as a human I never wanted to have a wedding. If I would have married as a human it probably would have been a quick Vegas wedding. I consider us more than married anyways. Why do we need a silly human wedding when all we need we already have." Bella told them and they nodded agreeing with her completely.

The trio made there way around the room shortly after that saying there goodbyes. Bella promised to give the Cullen's a chance to win back her trust. Well everyone but Edward and Alice that is.

"Jasper. I know you hate me right now because of how I handled things with Bella and Bella has every right to never talk to me again. I'm not going to lie and say I'll ever stop loving Bella but I respect her decisions and all I ever want was for her to be happy and you and Peter make her happy. I just hope one day we can be brothers again and maybe Bella would allow me to be her brother as well." Edward told Jasper who nodded knowing that day was a long way from now but maybe in the future they could work it out.

The trio did indeed exchange rings when they got home. They spent a lot of time traveling. They did visit but the Denali's as well as the Cullen's and even the wolves everyone now and then but mostly they spent time loving each other and living there happily ever after.

***Well whatcha think?**


	2. Bella and Edward

_Edward/Bella one shot. This one will be set say around 50 years after Bella was turned during their fight with James, Edward never sucked the Venom out. No Renesseme or Jacob in this story. Now there back in high school again and Bella decides to have a little fun with her husband during class. _

_Good she is so hot. Look at her legs. I'd love to see them wrapped around me._ I heard the thoughts of a boy sitting at a few tables away. Turning to look at him I follow his line of sight and realize he was thinking those things about my wife. My beautiful Bella. I growled under my breath and glared at the idiot human that dared think such thoughts about my Bella like that.

"What's wrong husband." Bella purred in my ear when she and Rose sat at the table. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I were already there.

"Nothing. Just some nasty thoughts about you from that boy over there." I told her jerking my head in that direction. Turning she saw who I was talking about and rolled her golden eyes.

"You have nothing to worry about my love." She told me before snuggling into my side and turning to talk to Alice and Rose about something.

I held her close to me and thought back to how much my life had changed in the last 50 years. When we moved back to Forks 50 years ago I never thought I'd end up meeting my mate. A human girl I couldn't live without. Even though I didn't want to turn her into a Vampire at that time now I'm glad it happened. When James bit her and we were too late to stop her change I was sure that she would wake up hating me for ruining her life, but to my surprise she was very happy. Apparently she had wanted me to change her ever since she found out what we were. We had to move from Forks after that and even though Bella was sad to have lost her father she was more than happy to gain my entire family. My family was very happy to welcome Bella in, even Rose was happy to finally have another sister and our family was complete. My life now was something I cherished every day. For so long I hated my existence but now having Bella I loved every day of forever I had with her.

Taking a deep breath of her scent that never change even after she was turned I saw Jasper smirk at me. He and Emmett loved to tease me now. Now that I had a mate and now knew why they were always running off to be with there's I knew the feeling of total lust and love for your mate now. Bella only needed to walk in a room and I was ready for her.

The first few years after she was turned we spent alone more than with others because we couldn't get enough of each other. That passion never lessened but we have learned to control it so we could resume living our lives again.

The bell rang snapping me out of my Bella induced thoughts. Standing I grabbed her hand, linking it with mine we made our way towards the class that we shared with all our siblings. Sliding into the back table where we all sat I sat on the end with Bella next to me and we waited for the Health teacher to start.

Halfway through the class I heard Bella sigh. Glancing at her I raised my brow in question.

"I'm bored." She whispered to low for anyone other than our family to hear. Chuckling I shook my head at her and kissed her hand that was still held within mine. Like Jasper she didn't really care for repeating high school. Since Bella was still rather new to this life she felt the thirst like Jasper did, which is why she waited 50 years before attempting to repeat high school again.

"Only a couple more hours to go love, then we can go hunting." I purred in her ear blowing my breathe over her face and the others chuckled. Jasper smirked when he felt Bella's lust spread through and I chuckled. Loving the reaction I can get out of her still.

Bella glared at me before her plump lips morphed into a smirk. Ut oh.

She turned away from me then and started paying attention to the teacher so I figured I was safe and since Alice didn't see anything happening I relaxed back in my seat.

"_Edward."_ I heard Bella purr in my mind and I visibly jerked in my seat causing my siblings to look at me in question and Bella turned and smirked at me again. Oh shit.

"Bella love." I whispered and she chuckled.

"_Yes my husband." _She said in my mind and I groaned quickly. She knew how much I loved hearing her mind but now was not the time for this.

"Not now please." I whispered begging her and Alice who was sitting on the other side of Bella rolled her eyes, she knew what Bella was doing to me.

_"Who not?" _ she ask.

"Because I need to concentrate." I said knowing it was a pitiful excuse and she snorted.

_"That's a pathetic excuse and you know it Edward. You have how many Medical degrees? You could teach this class." _She said and I nodded. She was right of course. She was silent for a while and I figured maybe she listened until pictures started appearing inside my head and I stiffened.

I had no choice but to sit and watch as Bella sent me pictures of her kissing my neck while sitting in my lap, unbuttoning my shirt and sliding if off, letting it fall to the floor while she removed hers as well. I knew what her perfect body looked like and I knew I was painfully hard right now. I was still as a statue in my seat and I felt Bella's hand on my thigh as she filled my head with pictures of her sliding down to her knees, removing my pants and boxers until I was naked. She lowered her head to my dick and swallowed me down the back of her throat and I groaned out loud in the class.

"Edward. Get a grip." Rose hissed.

"Are you alright Mister Cullen?" the teacher ask and Bella stopped the images long enough for me to clear my head and look around to see everyone looking at me. Our family looked at me like I was crazy while my darling wife was smirking.

"No sir. I'm not feeling well. Is it alright if Bella drives me home?" I ask clearing my throat. The teacher nodded and I was out of my seat pulling Bella out the door with me, using my jacket to hide my painful erection.

"Have fun." Jasper whispered and I knew he knew what had happened and I rolled my eyes for giving my giggling wife a glare.

"You're in for it now little girl." I hissed and she laughed harder.

"I hope so." She told me and I growled at her as I pushed her into the car and sped out of the driveway towards our current house.

Bella decided then she was going to continue torturing me. Instead of the smut she sent into my head before she reached across the arm rest and ran her small hands across my erection and I almost swerved off the road as I pulled into our driveway.

Growling I pulled Bella from the car and slung her over my shoulder and headed for the woods ignoring Esme's questioning thoughts.

"Oh I am in trouble now." She joked and I smacked her on the ass before tossing her onto the ground. She sat up on her elbows and looked up at me as I looked down at her. Both our eyes were black with lust now.

"Something you want me to do for you lover." She purred and I loved this more confident Bella she became when she was turned.

Nodding to her I un did my shirt and let it fall to the floor as she got to her knees and un did my pants sliding them and my boxers off along with my shoes. Once I was naked she ran her hands and nails up my legs and inner thighs while kissing my stomach.

"Don't tease." I hissed and then moaned when she engulfed me with her mouth. Gods she was good at this. She worked me quickly just the way I found I liked until I was cumming down her throat and she moaned as she swallowed. Pulling back she smirked up at me before I had her on her back and ripped her dress off she slamming inside her.

She had me so worked up I didn't even think I could be gentle right now and by the way she was growling and purring under me I don't think she minded.

I groaned when she tighten around me as she reached her peak. When I felt her teeth bite into me I lost it roaring out my orgasm for the world to hear.

Panting I laid down beside her and chuckled.

"Still bored?" I ask her and she laughed at me.

"Nope. You always know how to keep me entertained." She said and I chuckled before pulling her into a kiss and proceed to entertain her again and again. Not getting tired as its advantages that's for sure.


	3. Paul and OC

_*This one I had a dream about last night so I wanted to get it down. It's a Paul/OC flick. Set somewhere around the time right after Jake phased and before Bella found out in New moon. The pack run across two men assaulting a young blonde girl in the woods. They save the girl and Paul imprints on the damaged girl.*_

Paul POV

_Do you here that?_ Sam ask in our minds as we showed Jake how patrols work. He had just phased yesterday and so far the baby Alpha was catching on quickly.

Stopping we listened carefully and that's when the rest of us heard the muffled cries for help way off in the distance. Running full sprint Sam, Jake Embry and I started heading for the cries while Jared and Quil stayed near the Rex in case we needed anything or in case there was danger headed towards our lands.

_Sounds like a women. _I said when the pleas for help and stop became louder. Sliding to a stop what we saw made us all sick. Two men had a blonde women bound and were ripping at her clothes. We could tell she had already taken a beaten from them and they were gagging her as we watched.

Sam let out a loud, vicious growl that had the men jumping up and turning towards us. I mirrored his growl when one of the men bent down to pick the girl up and take her with them but at my growl they dropped her almost lifeless body to the ground and took off running like the filthy cowards they were.

_What kind of man does shit like this. _Embry ask and I gave a shrug as we slowly walked closer towards the bound, half naked figure on the ground.

_Jared, tell Emily to Call Sue and have her come to our house and bring us some clothes for her. _Sam ordered and we felt Jared Phase human to do when Sam said.

_Let's try to get some of these ropes off her and see how bad she's hurt, then one of us will need to phase to carry her back. _Sam said and we nodded in agreement. Sam and Embry worked to try and bite through the ropes while I nudged the girl and licked her face to try and see if she would respond. Jake stood guard just in case those men tried to return.

Giving a whimper as I pulled the gag off carefully with my teeth she blinked a few times before opening her stunningly beautiful ocean blue eyes. When my eyes locked with hers I gasp. All the ties holding me to the world were now cut and the only one linking me here now was her. My Imprint.

_Holy shit._ Embry said and that pulled me away from staring at the beautiful broke girl on the floor and my wolf rose to the surface, pissed. Giving a growl the others backed away as I curled my body protectively around hers, shielding her nakedness from their view and licking her wounds to heal them.

_Paul?_ Jake ask walking towards me but I growled warningly at him and Sam ordered everyone to stay back. I felt Jared Phase and he too saw what was going on.

_You Imprint? Congrats man. _My best friend said but I didn't respond. I just kept licking and nuzzling the girl until she started responding. She shifting closer to me and I purred when I felt her fingers run through my hair. Looking back into her eyes I saw that she held no fear for me at all.

"So pretty. My wolf." She whispered before passing out again and I tensed in worry.

_Relax Paul. She's just exhausted man. Phase back and put some clothes on. Jared's almost here and we can cover her up and carry her to my place. Emily and Sue will make sure she's ok. _He told me. I growled not wanting to move or leave her so exposed and the others rolled their eyes at me before turning around to give us privacy. I phased back and slipped my shorts on and turned when Jared tossed one of Sam's shirts at my feet. Sliding it over her small frame I pulled her to my chest and picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as I could without moving her to much back to Sam's where Emily and Sue could check her over.

I took deep breathes of her scent trying to calm the raging wolf inside. I couldn't get the imagine of her broken and being attacked out of my head and it was driving me to want to hurt someone.

When I arrived all the others were already phased back human and waiting on the porch for me to arrive. Leading me inside Emily had me place her in their spare room and shooed me into the hall while she and Sue worked in private to insure my mates health. I went to work on pacing a hole in there hallway floor while the others stood around the living room waiting and not wanting to anger me future.

An hour later the girls came out of the room.

"She is going to be ok. Nothing looks broken, she's bruised and has some cuts, she'll be sore for a while. She doesn't appear to have been raped. We cleaned her up and she's resting now. We'll be able to find out more when she wakes." Sue told us and I nodded before walking past them and sitting on the floor of the room and waited for my imprint to wake up so I could assure myself she was ok.

I stayed by her bedside all night. No one bothered to try and tell me to move, knowing with my temper it wouldn't end well. I could hear them all talking about her and about me and our imprint but I ignored in and focused on her smell and breathing and the beat of her heart. Anything to give me a sign she was ok.

Finally when the sun started to rise I saw her shifting and watched as her eyes blinked open again, and again captivated me with their beauty.

Gasping she sat up in the bed and stared at me.

"It's ok. You're safe now. I promise." I told her and didn't move from my place on the floor. She looked at me for a long time for smiling.

"My wolf?" she ask and I smiled at her and nodded. How the hell did she know?

"How can you tell?" I ask getting to my knees and moving towards the bed.

Raising a hand she placed them on my cheek and I closed my eyes for a moment at her touch before looking at her again.

"Your eyes. There the same as the wolfs. How is that possible? Was I dreaming?" she ask and I shook my head.

I launched into the story about the pack, who we are and why. I told her about how we found her and about her being my imprint. She took it all in very, very well surprisingly.

"Wow." Was all she said when I was done.

"You're taking this very well. Better than any of the other women did." I told her and she shrugged.

"I guess after the life I've had when something good comes along you don't question it. My mother died when I was 10 and my father took his anger out on me until social services took me to live with my grandmother. She use to tell me all kinds of stories, myths and things that she believed in. Wolfs were one of them. I use to dream that they were real and that the world was better then what I had lived through. One of the men you found with me was my ex I was running from. When my grandmother died I didn't have any other family and he took advantage of that. I was totally dependent on him and he use to hurt me worse then my father ever did. I finally had enough and ran. He tracked me down to Port Angelas where he and his friend knocked me out and I woke up bound in the woods right before you showed up. I'm sorry your being saddled with someone broken like me." She said and I growled lowly before holding her hand in mine.

"Don't ever say shit like that. If anything your being saddled with me. I'm a hot tempted wolf with a bad reputation. My mother died when I was young too and my father was a bastard. I lived most of my teen years with my friend Jared and spent it getting in trouble with the cops and sleeping with whatever one night stand I could find, never remembering who they were the next morning. When I became a wolf through I finally had a family and a purpose and I no longer had to run from my past. I have wished for an imprint since I found out what they were and now that I have you I am finally complete." I told her and she cried silent tears before nodding.

"Ok, so will both overlook each other's past and start fresh then." She ask and I nodded before kissing her hand.

"Yes and if I ever find that bastard alive again I promise you he'll wish he was dead." I told her with a growl and she chuckled and smiled at me.

"Will you. Um, Can you be patient with me?" she ask and I nodded quickly.

"Yes. I'll be whatever you need me to be. Your mine and I'm yours forever. No one else matters to me anymore." I told her and she nodded. We talked for a little bit more before the other girls came in to check on her and give her some clothes to change into.

After her shower I led her nervously to meet the rest of the pack. They were very cautious with her but she seemed to relax around them after a while. Sam and Emily offered her there spare room until she was ready to move in with me and she graciously accepted.

She fit in well with the rest of us. She may look completely out of place with her small, petite frame, ocean blue eyes, pale skin and platinum long blonde wavy hair but everyone that had met her loved her. Ava Cooper was her name we found out that first day she woke. Ava and Emily spent most of their days cooking for all of us. Apparently she was a great cook and had actually wanted to cook and bake for a living before her ex forced her to stop. Now she spends most of her days in the kitchen with Emily or out walking the Rez with me.

The guys look at her like there little sister even if a few of them leer at her when they think I'm not looking. But a warning growl from me buts a stop to that shit real quick.

Having an imprint has calmed me down a lot but my temper is still there, especially when it comes to protecting my angel.

She really had come out of her shell in the weeks she had been with us. She was no longer shy around us, if new people came around she shied away or stayed with one of us she trusted but around the pack she was full of energy. She had a quick funny whit about her and was quick to put the guys in there place. She no longer flinched when I touched her and we had moved from just small touches to hand holding and kissing.

Kissing her was like a freaking dream. I could become filled with so much passion with just one small kiss from her then I ever had with any other girl I had been with. I can't even remember their faces now that I know what pure heaven is like.

So far everything with the Pack was quite. The leeches had left months ago and no other vampires where scented in the area. The only pack problems we had was the drama with Leah and Sam now that she phased and the freaking leech lover swan bugging the shit out of Jake now that he cut ties with her when he phased. She was relentless through and we had to hear the whining all day long.

_Fuck you Paul. _Jake hissed when he caught my train of thoughts. Snorting out a laugh I rolled my eyes.

_Bring it baby Alpha. _ I told him and before we could start arguing like we normally did Sam called us off.

"Hey Angel." I said wrapping my arms around her waist from where she was standing in the kitchen with Emily backing pies. Smiling she turned around and allowed me the pleasure of a kiss before pulling back.

"How was patrol My wolf?" she ask relaxing back into my hold as I watch her roll out dough from over her shoulder.

"Good besides Jake's constant whining." I told her and Sam snorted from where he sat on the bar stool watching Emily take cookies out of the oven.

"Why was he whining?" Emily ask turning towards us.

"Still bitching because Sam won't let him see the leech lover." I said shrugging before kissing the side of Ava's neck. I chuckled when I felt her shiver in response.

"Why do you all call her a leech lover? I never did ask?" Ava ask me and I groaned.

"Because she is in love with one of the Cullen's before they left town. Now she's stuck on the dead fucker and Leading Jake along." I replied and Jumped when Ava elbowed me for cussing but she laughed anyways.

"Well, she sounds like a waste of his time anyways." Ava shrugged before handing off the pie for Emily to put in the oven. She washed her hands before letting me lead her outside for one of our many daily walks.

"Can I ask you something?" Ava said as we sat in the woods overlooking the beach. She was sitting between my legs with my arms wrapped securely around her body.

"You can ask me anything Angel." I told her and she smiled. She loved the nick name I made for her.

"Are you bored with me yet?" she ask, her old insecurities peeking through. Frowning I turned her face to the side so I could look at her.

"Hell no. Why do you ask?" I said and she shrugged.

"Everything just seems to perfect and I'm just waiting for the bottom to fall out I guess. Waiting for you to get tired to waiting on me." she said and I shook my head.

"I've been nothing but happy since we met. I don't feel like I waiting for anything. So don't worry your pretty little head about it, ok."I told her and she nodded before scraping her nails into my scalp and pulling me into a deeper kiss. When I felt her tongue trace my bottom lip I growled in response as I opened my mouth and purred in happiness when I was able to taste her for the first time. Her flavor exploded in my mouth and I knew I'd never find a better tasting treat then my imprint.

"I don't think you'll have to wait much longer. It's getting hard and hard for me to pull away." She whispered and I groaned.

"Whenever you're ready angel. No rush." I told her and she nodded before we went back to that fantastic kissing again.

A few days later that leech loving bitch had the nerve to show up to Jakes and slap me. I instantly phased in front of her blowing our secret wide open and getting into a fight with Jake.

When I walked back into Sam and Emily's later after Jake and I worked out of tension I saw my angel glaring down the leech lover.

"Hey Angel." I said, ignoring the looks Bella gave us as I wrapped my arms around Ava and kissed her deeply. She blushed before checking my face and I knew she knew about the slap. When she saw I had no marks she nodded before casting another glare back over towards Bella before Jake pulled her outside for a walk. Ava went with Emily after that to finish lunch.

"What did I miss?" I ask Jared and Embry who were snickering to themselves.

"Oh your little blonde spitfire gave Bella Swan the verbal beat down when she heard she slapped you." Jared told me and I was curious now.

"Phase so I can see." I told them and they nodded before we headed outside and phased in the woods and Jared replayed everything that happened from the time they brought Bella to the house.

_"This is Sam, Emily and Ava's place." Jared told Bella. _

_"Whose Emily and Ava?" the nosey bitch ask. _

_"Emily's Sam's imprint and Ava's Paul's." Embry told her and she nodded. _

_"Don't um, Don't stare at Emily to much. Sam gets mad and don't touch Ava either, you don't want to piss Paul off anymore then you already did." Jared told her. She was confused but nodded anyways. _

_Once they got inside Emily and Ava were setting Muffins on the table when they came in. Bella saw Emily's face and casted her eyes to Ava to avoid staring. _

_"Don't eat them all you pigs. Save some for you brothers." Ava said slapping Jared over the head with a rolled up newspaper. _

_"Whose this?" Emily ask jerking her head at Bella who was standing by the stairs. _

_"Jake's Bella. Paul phased in front of her." Embry said and Ava gasp. _

_"He did what. Why? Where is he now?" Ava ask and I cringed at how worried she was for me. I had felt that when I was fighting with Jake. _

_"Him and Jake are working out there issues in the woods right now. And he phased after Bella slapped him in the face and accused us of hurting Jake."Jared told her and I could see the protectiveness flash in Ava's eyes and she stepped closer to Bella. When Embry went to stop her by laying his hand on her arm she flinched and glared at him causing him to drop his hand and Ava made her way over towards Bella, who had now backed into the wall. _

_"You did what?" she ask in a deadly whisper. _

_"I. I didn't mean to. I was just so mad and it just happened. It didn't even hurt him." Bella said and Ava scoffed. _

_"I honestly don't give a shit whether it didn't hurt or not. The point is you put your hands on him. I don't know you at all but from what I've heard you're not someone I want to get to know better with the way you string Jake along while pinning for your undead freak but let me make myself perfectly clear Bella. If you ever in any way put your hands on Paul again, I don't give a damn about the reason I will fuck you up. Are we clear?" she hissed and Bella's eyes widened and she nodded quickly. _

_"Crystal." Bella told her and Ava nodded. _

_"Paul is mine. Don't forget that. He may be too much of a gentleman to lay his hands on a women but I'm not." Ava snapped before turning around and striding to the other side of the room and sitting at the table next to Jared who held out a chair for her. He was smirking so freaking wide that I through his face would crack. _

Phasing back we all laughed as I replayed how feisty my angel was over and over in my head as I head back inside. Bella and Jake had returned and so had Leah. Ava and Leah took to glaring at Bella who turned to look at us as we came inside.

Smirking at the leech lover I made my way over towards Ava and kissed her.

"I saw what happened. I love you so much girl." I whispered in her ear and she gasp quietly. It was the first time I ever said that and I could see the happy tears in her eyes.

"Love you too." She whispered back and I kissed her again before sitting her in my lap. We listened to Bella tell us about the redheaded leech we had been spotting lately and now we knew why she kept coming back. She wanted Bella and since the Cullen's were gone we had to up patrols to keep her safe.

"Not you." Ava said as we were dividing up patrols. She was glaring at Sam who was about to tell me I would be the main one watching Bella's house with Jake.

"Ava." Sam said and she waved her hand to cut him off. Everyone knew Sam had a soft spot to Ava as his little sister he never had and she knew she got away with more then any other imprint besides his own did.

"I don't want Paul that far away and I deffiently don't want him having to play lap dog to the bitch that just slapped him. Put someone else on patrol of I'm going to be taking my ass to Forks to keep my eyes on that bitch." Ava said sneering towards Bella who blushed. Jake was about to say something but Ava's glare held enough venom that he didn't dare. Sighing Sam looked to me and I shrugged.

"I don't care. I don't want Ava off the rez and I don't particularly want to be lying outside Bella's house all night. I'll take more shifts around here." I said and Sam nodded and swapped my Bella watch shift with Jared. He was more than happy to do that for Ava to be comfortable.

After that was done Ava slipped out of the room and went to hers while Jake took Bella home. I slipped inside her room to see her sitting on the bed staring out the window.

"I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have undermined you in front of everyone. Or Sam." She said and I could smell her tears and hear the worry in her voice.

"Don't be sorry angel. I'm not mad. I'm glad you got me out of it. I don't want to be away from you that long either. I can't stand that girl. I'm not your Ex Ava I want you to stand up for what you believe in. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think even if it's to cuss me out." I told her, pulling her down on the bed next to me. She smiled and allowed me to kiss for until we feel asleep where I had been staying for the last few days.

A couple weeks later Jake brought Bella to one of the bon fires so she could hear all the stories of our tribe. We all thought he was nuts but he wanted Bella to be his imprint so bad it was sad to watch him fall for a girl that wanted nothing but friendship with him.

"Ava." Bella said and I turned to see Bella block Ava as she walked back towards me with out drinks in her hand.

"Yes." Ava said with no real emotion on her face and Bella blushed.

"I wanted to apologize for how we got off on the wrong foot. I know you're mad because I slapped Paul and I'm sorry for that. I thought maybe we could start over." Bella said and Ava sighed.

"Look Bella. I don't hate you. Yes I'm mad you think it's ok to go around slapping people you don't like and the way you lead Jake on but that's none of my business. I have been through way to much in my life to be bothered by the issues of other people. The pack are my family now and Paul is mine. I love him and I don't like that fact that because of you he and the others could get hurt because you seem to attract a lot of un wanted attention from our enemies. I don't know what happened with you and the Vampires and I don't care. If your dumb enough to hang around with them then you shouldn't be surprised with the messes you seem to get yourself in and others have to risk their lives to get you out of it. You need to start thinking about something other than yourself for a while. You're just not someone I want to call a friend Bella. I don't hate you but there's a lot about you I don't really like. I'm sorry that's just the way it is." Ava told her before walking around Bella and coming to my side. I was proud of her. She was completely out of her shell now and I love getting to know the real Ava.

That night we found out some of the Cullen's had returned and Bella ran off with one of them to save her Ex and now we had to pull back our patrols off of Cullen land.

"So what happens now?" Ava ask one night when we were laying in my bed at my house. She had started slowly getting use to staying with me and hopefully soon she'd move in and I'd have her here all the time.

"From what I got from Jake's mind she's back with the Leech and we worked out a deal that we could help them keep watch over Bella. Well, not me but the others will rotate until we catch this chick." I told her and she nodded.

"Will they be coming here too then?" she ask.

"Hell no." I told her and she nodded before snuggling down into me and falling asleep.

The weeks went by leading up to Bella's graduation with little sightings from the Red head. Jake was determined to win Bella over from the mind reader but we all knew he was just going to end up hurt in the end. Bella had already made her choice.

"Where are you going?" Ava ask me when I climbed out of bed after getting a call from Sam.

"The pixie Vampire saw the red head creating an army of Newborn Vampires that she plans to unleash on the towns around here. Were apparently teaming up with the Cullen's to take them out in a few days. We have to meet them at the halfway point for training at midnight." I told her and then frowned when she got up and started changing. I tried to ignore the way my body responded to how comfortable she was becoming around me and I loved the little flashes of her body I got to see.

"What are you doing angel?" I ask her when she pulled a jacket on.

"Coming with you of course." She said and I growled.

"No. I forbid you from being around the vampires." I told her and she turned and leveled me with a look that meant I better think long a hard before I piss her off.

"I beg your pardon my wolf. Did you just say you forbid me to do something." She ask and I cringed.

"I didn't mean it like that." I told her and she snorted.

"I refuse to be with someone that forbids me to do anything. I won't live like that again Paul." She said and I nodded.

"I don't want you in danger." I told her and she sighed.

"It's just training and I want to go. It's not like I'm asking to go to the fight I just want to be there to support you, please." She said and I sighed. I couldn't say no to her for nothing.

I phased outside and allowed Ava to climb on my back and I ran to meet the others. When I arrived the Cullen's and the rest of the pack was arriving and looked at me confused and I just shrugged.

"I made him bring me." Ava said and the pack all chuckled and nodded not one of them saying anything against her being there. She sat on the ground on our side of the line and I curled around her protectively as we waited for the Cullen's to begin.

"Care to introduce us to the human?" Alice the pixie ask and I growled at her when she walked over towards the line and smiled at Ava.

"Her name's Ava and she's Paul's imprint." Edward told his sister and Ava rolled her eyes.

"That is so annoying. I can speak for myself." She told him and his family chuckled when he looked shocked she stood up for herself. They didn't know my feisty mate.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Alice said holding out her hand and I stood and hissed at her.

"Sorry but I don't allow many people to touch me and Paul would defiantly be uncomfortable if I left his side. But it's nice to meet you too." She said and Alice nodded before speeding back over towards the others while I listened to Edward whisper to his family what he saw in her head about her past. They shot my mate a look of pity and I narrowed my eyes at them and they finally stopped and began with the training.

"She's very pretty." I heard the mother of the vampires say to her husband the next night when I brought Ava back with me. Ava couldn't hear what they were saying, she just sat on the ground with me and watched as the Cullen's continued to practice.

"Yes she is. Sad about her past through. Looks like Paul handles it well." I heard doctor leech say and I ignored them. They didn't know shit about me or Ava.

The night after the fight when I made it back to my house where I knew Ava would be waiting I almost ran into the house and was assaulted by Ava jumping into my arms, happy to see me. I had felt her worry all day and I knew I had to get back to her. It had been a close one, Jake had been hurt and we almost lost Seth and Leah but we all were ok and now the newborns were all gone.

"You're ok." She cried and I nodded before carrying her to my room and laying her on the bed.

"Of course. I told you'd I'd always come back to you. Don't ever doubt that." I told her and she nodded. That night was the first night we made love and it was also the night she agreed to move in with me. She finally was able to put her past behind her and embrace our future together.

When she told me three months later she was pregnant I couldn't be happier. No matter what the pack faced in the future I always had my mate to keep me coming back home.


End file.
